FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to oxide superconducting materials and methods for their preparation. It especially relates to a novel copper oxide superconducting material containing carbonate radicals and preparation methods thereof without using an apparatus for storing and supplying CO.sub.2 gas. Furthermore, this invention relates to Josephson junctions using the novel superconducting material.